Catch me
by Lalita18
Summary: Un entraînement, un matin Sasha / Emily


_Hi ! Je suis heureuse d'inauguré la section française de Make it or Break it (traduit en français par Championnes à tout prix). Il s'agit d'une traduction donc rien ne m'appartient. Ni la série, ni les personnages (dommage ^^) et non plus que ce One Shot. Ce One Shot appartient à Fabled Diamond qui l'a écris._

_Même si il s'agit d'une traduction, je tiens tout de même à remercier allis ma merveilleuse béta qui m'a aider lorsque j'avais des problèmes de traduction et qui a aussi corriger mes fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison (le français c'est vraiment l'enfer ^^)_

**Note de l'auteur :**** Ok donc j'écris sur un autre fandom. J'en peux plus de JONAS pour le moment. J'essaie de continuer à lire les histoires de tout le monde comme Faerietaleredux et suburbs. Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondue à des reviews ou si je n'ai pas reviewer vos fics. J'essaie de suivre, mais je ne peux pas. Je vous aime.**

**Maintenant, avant que j'écrive ceci, je sais que Sasha et Emily ont une relation d'entraîneur à athlète. Je comprends cela, mais le dernier épisode m'a fait vraiment envie de les mettre ensemble. Surtout avec la conversation entre lui et MJ. C'est tout simplement logique. Vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous demande pas de lire, mais peu importe. Brulez moi, haïssez moi, pourvue que vous me laissiez une review.**

**Dédicace: Irrevocablyamanduh**

Catch me

Tout se mettait en place. Emily était devenue plus facile à coacher depuis le soir où elle s'était laissée tomber dans les bras de Sasha. Elle était même devenue une meilleure gymnaste, à la consternation de Lauren.

"Bonjour Sasha" dit Emily, d'un ton un peu trop guilleret à son goût. Il cligna, se demandant ce qui était advenu à la jeune fille froide du passé. Mais il supposa que ça venait avec le territoire **(1)** . Lui et Emily s'étaient rapprochés durant la semaine passée. Cela ne semblait même pas la déranger qu'elle doive venir tôt et qu'elle finisse par passer tout son temps avec lui. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour une vie, mais aucune des gymnastes qui s'entraînaient n'en avaient. Même si certaines essayaient.

"Emily" répondit- il, attendant qu'elle se lance dans son entraînement, mais elle restait là, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il leva un sourcil, « Eh bien ? » demanda- t- il, en la regardant avec expectative. « Vas- y ». Elle sourit et le prit au dépourvu, il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il n'allait pas mentir, ces derniers jours, il avait eu des pensées incorrectes envers la gymnaste. Elles étaient pour le moins troublantes. Compte tenu de ce qu'il avait vécu avec MJ il y a quelques années.

"Oui coach" dit-elle, en lui faisant un mignon petit salut. Il déglutit, sentant la sueur perler sur son front. Il se contrôlait en permanence, il le fallait. Quel mec ne sauterait pas sur l'opportunité de coucher avec une gymnaste. Avec leurs muscles tendus et leurs corps élancés. Il était, le plus souvent, habitué à voir le reste des filles parader dans leurs petits maillots, mais Emily c'était une tout autre histoire.

Il la regarda faire un enchaînement parfait aux barres, une fois, deux fois, puis une troisième fois. Cela avait du sens, Emily était une perfectionniste. Satisfaite de son enchaînement aux barres, elle passa à une autre partie. Il resta essentiellement silencieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses pensées étaient préoccupées par d'autres choses. Impliquant son corps tendu sous lui ...

"Sasha ?" l'appela-t-elle en haussant la voix. Il ne pensa même pas à la corriger sur le fait qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

"Oui" répondit-il, en sortant instantanément de ses réflexions incorrectes.

"Rattrape-moi", dit-elle en souriant vers lui. Il déglutit.

"N'avons-nous pas déjà fait ça, Emily ?" demanda-t-il."Je sais que tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour me laisser..." Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et se laissa tomber en arrière. Il se dépêcha de se mettre en position pour l'attraper. Heureusement il y arriva juste à temps, recevant son petit corps dans ses bras. Un autre sourire, les bras enlaçant son cou.

"Je voulais voir si tu pouvais le refaire."dit-elle, pressant son nez contre le sien et se blottissant contre lui. Son estomac se noua et son souffle se coupa. Son action suivante fut de la laisser tomber sur le tapis. Elle glapit de surprise le regardant avec de grands yeux.

"Je peux te rattraper n'importe quand, Emily" dit-il, un peu essoufflé, "A chaque fois que tu voudras que je te rattrape…" Elle paraissait confuse.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle "Pourquoi m'as-tu lâché ?". Il déglutit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle l'avait surpris avec sa soudaine démonstration d'affection. Emily se leva, les mains glissant au dos de son justaucorps.

"J'ai été surpris, dit-il, en essayant d'être vague.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle, faisant un pas en avant, un sourire malicieux jouant sur ses lèvres. Il déglutit en riant nerveusement.

"Euh, dit-il. C'était définitivement maladroit. Emily était sortie de sa coquille et il ... Eh bien, il était ... "Ce truc avec ton nez, Emily", dit il essayant d'être cool " C'était quoi ? "

"Que veux-tu que ça soit ?" Technique classique de drague adolescente, il aurait dû le voir venir. Il voulait qu'elle ai des sentiments pour lui, même si c'était mal et stupide et totalement contraire à l'éthique...

"Je ne veux rien" dit-il "tu es ici pour t'entraîner, pas..." Il stoppa net quand il remarqua qu'elle s'était pratiquement collée contre son torse, ses yeux bruns le regardant innocemment. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Quelque soit son self-control il avait disparu, dissous dans son regard, son cœur s'emballant.

"Je crois que tu veux que ce soit quelque chose", elle verrouilla ses bras autour de son cou, en faisant la moue.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'entr..."

"Toujours travailler et pas de fun..."

"Tu es de plus en plus comme ta mère chaque jour" répondit-il, de choc elle le lâcha. Elle aimait sa mère, mais parfois sa manie de flirter pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait...

"Je ne suis pas comme ma mère" répondit-elle, plus provocante que jamais. Il sourit à lui-même, fier d'avoir repris le contrôle de la situation

"Bien sûr que tu l'es" dit-il les bras autour de sa taille, "Tu es forte, intelligente, confiante, belle." Elle déglutit, mâchouillant sa lèvre. Son cœur battait la chamade, combien de temps avait elle attendu d'entendre quelqu'un dire ces choses pour elle ? Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit bizarre, mais non. Avec Sasha c'était agréable.

"J'ai une demande" dit-elle. Sasha soupira.

"Oui Emily" dit-il, "Je te rattraperais encore". Il roula des yeux et souria amusé.

"Non" dit-elle, lui lançant un sourire satisfait à son tour, "Cette fois je veux que tu m'embrasses". Il pâlit, le souffle court une fois de plus.

"Emily..." dit-il, voulant lui expliquer combien ça serait mal et comment cela allait à l'encontre du genre de relation qu'ils étaient censés avoir. La relation saine qu'ils étaient supposés avoir. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux marron et innocents. Et il sût qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Ce serait comme l'abandonner après lui avoir instillé tellement de confiance en lui. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Lui refuser serait comme se le refuser. Même si cela allait à l'encontre des règles et des règlements et de toutes sortes de choses, il ...

"Sil te plait ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix légèrement brisée, comme la nuit où elle était restée sous la pluie, le suppliant de la reprendre pour qu'elle puisse être la meilleure qu'il ait jamais entraîné. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire non, il serait fou de croire qu'il le pouvait à présent.

"Je peux le faire aussi" répondit-il, répondant à sa requête. Il couvrit ses douces lèvres roses, les poils de son visage titillant sa bouche et son menton. Elle respirait profondément par le nez. C'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait d'un baiser. Passionné, extraordinaire, chaleureux… Elle enveloppa son cou de ses bras et il agrippa des poignées du tissu de son justaucorps, la rapprochant de lui autant qu'il le pouvait. Il s'attendait à se sentir coupable, mais tout ce qu'il sentait c'était l'envie d'avoir plus.

"Je suppose" commença-t-elle en le repoussant un peu, avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau "Que je devrais retourner" continua-t-elle ; il l'embrassa encore "M'entraîner" il soupira, les yeux fixés sur elle.

"Il semblerait" répondit-il. Elle sourit doucement, se dégageant de ses bras.

"Merci" dit-elle.

"A ton service" répondit-il. Elle sourit.

"Je te prends au mot".

* * *

Petite note :

1 – N'étant pas sure de ma traduction original j'ai demandé à ma béta de m'aider et elle m'a dit ceci : je ne suis pas très sûre ici… « territory » pour moi signifie « territoire » mais ça me semble un peu étrange ici… Je l'ai laissée car je pense qu'elle à raison mais si l'on s'est trompé svp faites le nous savoir


End file.
